John Wade
"Let's Go party at the Club!!!" -John Wade Ep.6 John Wade is the Main Character of this series. He lives in Alaska and comes to compete in the Pet Town Talent Show. His animal species is left unknown. He appears in every episode. In Episodes 3 and 4, he mentions that he hates buses several times. In the series, he goes through a pretty Activate and wild adventure, a bit different from many LPS series. Statistics Full name:John Appleseed Wade Residence:Alaska Occupation:Talent Performer Animal:Unknown Vehicles:John's Rental Car Episode 1 He leaves Alaska for Washington State on an NWA plane and gets a Rental car He drives to Pet town on Route 11 to Rendeszous with other Performers, like a pilgrimage almost. Episode 2 John meets his Supplier in the Pet Town outskirts and mysteriously gets the location of the Hotel, the Pet Town Luxure. John doesn't care and he goes to it and meets the Hotel Owner. He goes to his hotel room and sleeps, only to be awaked by a startling knocking by the door, who is it? Episode 3 John wakes up and finds out his supplier (Bob) was calling for him. Bob's Assistant was there too. Bob explains that there is a job for him as a last favor for arranging the trip. He explains on the way over the phone as John drives there. He must drive to the City Dam and find the Package in an alley way. There the supplier says "good, Deliver the drugs... i meant valuable materials, back to me." This leaves John suspicious after he delivers the package. He goes to sleep after. Episode 4 John Wakes up at 7:00 AM ready to find answers for Bob's accidentally said "Drugs". He goes there and gets a first glimpse of the talent stage he will later perform on. He goes to Bob's Safehouse and hides behind Bob's Car. He overhears them talking about how they used John for Drug trafficking and basically they payed for the trip just for that reason. He now has evidence on Bob's whearabouts and doings so he goes back to the Pet Town Luxure and calls the Pet Town Police Department. once more... To be continued. Episode 5 John finishes calling the police and tells them to meet him at the train loading station. They do and he tells them that Bob's Safehouse is where the criminals are. John stays back so Bob won't know it was him, doing his own witness protection. The police chase Bob and fail to catch him. He escapes by Cessna and eventually flies around and catches a glimpse of John checking the Little Airstrip out, where he escaped the PTPD. Now Bob knows who called the cops, but for now, he let John go but John doesn't know that. Episode 6 In this episode John relaxes a bit after the police chase and goes to the gym. At Musco's Pet Townian Gym, he trains for the Talent show there and works out for 2 hours. Later he goes to a dance club and after a long night, he is feeling better and goes to sleep. John is unaware that Bob, has now returned to Pet Town after his heat with the PTPD died down. Episode 7 John drives away from the Pet Town Luxure, to go sign up for the talent show. He drives through Pet Town until he decides to listen to the news. The news talks about the New Statue of Freedom 2 in the Pet Town Hills right outside of the city. He decides to take a detour and check it out. He goes to the area and a guy tells him they are now open to touch. He tries to to touch statue of freedom 1, a giant horse. He drives away in the caos. He then drives to the talent show stage to sign up. He talks to the manager of the Pet Town Talent show, Karry. She checks and validates the ticket and now John can participate in the show. John then drives back to the hotel and goes to get some sleep like most episodes. Meanwhile, Bob (John's Supplier) is still out for revenge. Two of Bob's Gang Members are sent to find him, Bob wants John by the next day. Episode 8 Cancelled Photos